This Is My Story
by Yuiko Narahashi
Summary: Hatiku merasa berbunga-bunga saat kami saling berbalasan pesan/OOC/Typo(s)/Non-baku/fict berisi cerita curhatan/DLDR!


**THIS IS MY STORY**

 **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Non-baku/ DLDR! I warn you!**

 ** _Based from Real Story_**

Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku merupakan seorang adik dari pengusaha _konglomerat_ Kuchiki Byakuya. Ah, lebih tepatnya _sih_ adik ipar karena kakakku Kuchiki Hisana menikah dengan Byakuya _nii-sama_. Aku sangat menyayangi kakakku. Setelah kedua orangtua kami meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta api yang membawa mereka ke Hueco Mundo untuk berbulan madu- ketiga, katanya. Aku merasa sangat terpukul karena kehilangan mereka. Akan tetapi, karena usaha keras kakakku untuk selalu mebuatku tertawa, akhirnya aku luluh juga. Kembali menjadi sosok ceria seperti seorang Kuchiki Rukia seperti biasanya. Hisana _nee-san_ sosok yang tak tergantikan.

Hobiku bermain dengan boneka kelinci-bernama _chappy_. Dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bulu putihnya yang halus dan lembut, membuatku merasa nyaman saat memeluknya.

Tahukah kalian darimana aku mendapatkan boneka ini? Kalian penasaran? Oke, akan kuberitahu. Boneka ini aku peroleh dari temanku yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki saat aku berulang tahun yang ke- 20 tahun. Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo. Dari gosip yang beredar di kelas, katanya, pemuda bermanik coklat madu ini menyukai diriku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya.

Namun. . .

Sst, ini rahasia dan kalian jangan tertawa ya. Sejujurnya, setelah hampir lima bulan lebih kami saling mengirim pesan lewat aplikasi _handphone andriod_ yang lagi _booming_ saat ini yaitu BBM, aku mulai mempercayai gosip-gosip yang beredar itu. _Kami-sama_ , betapa kaget dan malunya diriku ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Kalian tidak boleh tertawa atau ikut-ikutan merasa malu.

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa berbunga-bunga saat kami saling berbalasan pesan. Betapa malunya diriku mengakui hal tersebut. Salah satu temanku di _kost_ atau tempat tinggal sementara anak perantauan, Hinamori Momo, yang selalu menjadi tempat curhatku selalu menyuruhku untuk segera menerima perasaan –cinta dan kasih sayang Ichigo. Saat aku ketahuan tertawa sendiri saat membaca pesan BBM, Momo selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik atau berkomentar lagi. Katanya, wajahku memerah saat aku membaca pesan singkat- _elektronik_ tersebut. _Sumpah_ , aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu.

Maaf. Aku terus-terusan mengatakan malu. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan pada kalian karena aku sudah kehilangan kata-kata.

Jujur saja, selama ini aku belum pernah berhubungan lebih dari sebatas teman dengan lawan jenis. Mungkin karena diriku yang merupakan sosok _introvert_ sehingga banyak orang luar atau asing yang takut untuk mendekatiku. Selain itu aku dikenal dengan sosok yang tegas dan sedikit keras kepala serta susah menerima kehadiran orang baru. Namun, semua itu luluh lantah karena kehadiran sosok pemuda itu. Senyumannya yang manis jika diperhatikan lebih, suara _bass_ nya yang _seksi_ dan tubuhnya yang atletis membuatku terpesona. Ya, kalian tidak salah dengar, aku terpesona. Seorang _introvert_ sepertiku terpesona dengan sosok _ekstrovert_ pemuda berambut mencolok _–orange_ yang sedang melakukan masa pendekatan denganku. Menjadi lebih dekat, lebih dari seorang teman. Dia mampu membuatku menjadi sosok yang lebih terbuka kepada orang lain.

Tunggu, terpesona?

Benarkah cuma sebatas 'terpesona'?

Kalian ingin aku jujur atau bohong?

Mungkin berkata jujur akan membuatku lebih lega, kalian juga merasa begitu kan?

Baiklah, aku tidak hanya terpesona. Tetapi, aku juga sudah menaruh perasaan padanya. Atau lebih jelasnya aku mulai menyayangi dirinya. Aku sendiri heran kenapa orang itu bisa meluluhkan tembok besar yang sudah aku buat susah payah.

Dan sekarang genap lebih dari satu tahun kami saling berbalasan pesan.

Dia selalu bercerita apapun yang terjadi padanya setiap hari dan aku selalu mendengarkan semuanya

Dia tidak berhenti mengirimiku kata-kata romantis. Dan aku juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Dirinya tidak pernah menuntutku untuk segera menjadi kekasihnya dan diriku senang mendengarnya.

Dirinya berkata padaku kalau dia akan selalu menunggu kehadiran diriku dan kesanggupanku untuk menjadi kekasihnya dan itu yang membuatku memantapkan hati untuk memilihnya sebagai masa depanku.

 _Well_ , aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi itu nanti, tahun depan -bulan April saat kami sama-sama sudah menyandang gelar sarjana ekonomi dan menjadi orang yang berguna untuk kedua orangtua kami.

 **END**

 **Author's Note:**

Spesial thanks untuk sahabat aku berinisial FV yang sudah mengijinkanku untuk membuat ceritanya ini menjadi sebuah Fict IchiRuki. :-*

Gimana menurut minna-san? Adakah yang mau membaca versi Ichigo nya? Karena aku sedang membuatnya .

Arigatou.

Lya.


End file.
